


Write Facebook statuses for the year 2017

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook with our favorite witches and wizards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Facebook statuses for the year 2017

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

**Harry Potter** \- I can't believe Hogsmeade finally got internet. Now I don't have to wait for holidays to get on Facebook!  
11,142 likes 5 comments share

**Draco Malfoy-** I know. It's about time they caught up.  
**Hermione Granger Weasley-** I've been trying for years to convince them to get it. I'm so happy they finally listened.  
**Ron Weasley-** Only took them 15 years.  
**Harry Potter-** I'm just happy they did it. Now I can post stuff whenever I want.  
**Blaise Zabini-** Great, more junk from the boy wonder. FML

* * *

**Neville Longbottom-** Just crossbred moon trefoil and woodbine honeysuckle. Can't wait to see what happens.  
6 likes comment share

* * *

**Ron Weasley-** Hey Ferret! Stop calling me Weasel!  
842 likes 2 comments share

**Draco Malfoy-** No, Weasel.  
**Harry Potter-** You'll never win this argument, Ron.

* * *

**Hermione Granger Weasley-** Looks like Minister Shacklebolt likes my newest proposal. More details to come later.  
2,671 likes 5 comments share

**Draco Malfoy-** Ever the teacher's pet.  
**Ginny Weasley-** Can you give us a hint?  
**Hermione Granger Weasley-** You'll see soon enough.  
**Ron Weasley-** Great job, honey.  
**Harry Potter-** Congrats 'Mione.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy-** These insufferable first years are really trying my nerves. I shall now channel Severus Snape. Hopefully that will scare some intelligence into them.  
2,143 likes 1 comment share

**Ron Weasley-** Just don't scar them for life, Malfoy.


End file.
